


The Dense Second Born

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, idk how to tag this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Silent flirts, lingering touches, and yet he still can't get hint. Maybe it's time to give the Avatar of Greed a little nudge.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 95





	The Dense Second Born

"I just don't get it Asmo!" You whined as the demon picked the fallen cucumber, bringing it back on your eye. "He doesn't want anyone near me, but he doesn't make a move either," you sighed.  
  


Asmo hummed as he lay next to you, bringing his own sliced cucumbers to his eyes. He loops one arm to yours steadily, careful not to move too much. "I don't know what to tell you MC, he's like.. a hopeless case," he said, recalling how many times Mammon would deny and brush it off when the brothers tease him to you.  
  


You sigh once again, frustrated how long this whole thing have been going. The silent flirts and signs you give to Mammon and yet it's like he doesn't know or even notice it. And it's killing you, the way he'd barged into your room unannounced, staying there for hours just to hang out with you. The way he'd take your head and rest it on his shoulder when you fall asleep during movie marathons, the way he bites off anyone’s head when they get physically close to you, and even scaring other demons when they attempt to be close to talk to you.  
  


It's like he's putting a fence on you, and yet he's doing nothing to move up your relationship. You tried, you really did.  
  


The way you'd linger your fingers on his arms and chest for too long, he'd blushed but only to move away and ask what you were doing.  
  


"What? You don't like it?" you asked, he'd gaze away and mutter, "Whatever," before walking away and leave you to your stance.  
  


"How about making him jealous?" Asmo said by your said, his fingers lightly gliding on your forearms, "But isn't he always jealous?" you asked.  
  


"But angry jealous!" his voice bubbling with excitement, "It's not enough that you get attention from everyone, how about you give attention to someone else? Oh I want to see Mammon's face when he sees you go with another demon!" He hummed beside you, excited to see his own brother go ballistic. He's the Avatar of Greed after all, what he wants he gets, what's his is his.  
  


You thanked Asmo for the advice and the beauty treatment, going to the kitchen as you wanted some water, only to see Beel rummaging through the fridge door.  
  


"Hey Beel," you said as you took the fridge's door, reaching out for a bottle of water, "Oh hey MC," he said in a muffled voice, mouth filled with cake. "Do you want some?" He offered the one with his hand, only for him to take it all in too, "Oops, sorry," he said in a small smile.  
  


"It's okay, I don't have an appetite anyway," you said as you sat down near the kitchen table, Beel taking out some more food and placing it at the table as he sat close to you.  
  


"Mmm, I don't know what's that like," his lips curling to a frown as he took a sandwich all in, "Are you okay MC?" he then asked as he swallowed the sandwich whole.  
  


"Oh," he suddenly then stood up waiting for your answer, "I forgot I told Belphie I'll bring some snacks," he proceeded to take in his arms all the food he took out, "Here let me help," you said as you took some snacks into your own arms. In his cheery and kid-like smile he thanked you as he walked towards their shared bedroom.  
  


Entering the bedroom you saw Belphie snugged up in his bed, cuddling his pillow.  
  


“Belphie, I brought the snacks, and MC is here,” Beel said as he laid down the snacks on his own bed, Belphie yawned as he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw you. The twins always love it when you come over to their room, Belphie always asking what’s new in the human world, his love for humans once again ignited. And they loved telling you about Lilith too, how even though she’s the youngest of them all, she was the fiercest also.  
  


Time flew by as you listened to the twins, enjoying the exchange of stories and laughter, but not food. The snacks didn’t even last a minute with Beel, but he was more than happy to go back to the kitchen and fetch some more.  
  


“Oi!” a sudden loud knock over the door, “MC, are you in there?” the demon asked as he opened the door. A grin plastered on his face as soon as he saw you, “There you are! Been lookin’ all over for ya,” Mammon said. “Come on! It’s almost curfew hour,” he said as he grabbed your wrist, you waved goodbye to the twins as you followed Mammon.  
  


Realizing you followed him without questions, you stopped on your tracks, “Wait, where are we even going?” you said, Mammon stopping as he looked back at you.  
  


“To your room of course,” he said casually. “Why?” your eyebrow raising as he let go of your wrist, his face looking at you as if you asked a dumb question. “Whaddya’ mean why? To watch a movie you stupid human,” he said.  
  


You looked down as you fidgeted with your hands, “Do we need to?” you asked in a small voice. Mammon was baffled and taken aback, “Why do you even hang out with me so much?” Mammon blinked several times, your own heart racing to hear his answer.  
  


“Because you’re my human, dummy,” he simply said, his hands on the back of his head as he turned around and continued to walk.  
  


“What does that even mean?” you asked in almost a whisper, a phrase you have heard a thousand times, as if claiming you are his. The words easily thrown out and yet actions failed to prove otherwise.  
  


“It means you’re mine, my responsibility, anything happens to ya I’ll be the one payin’ the price,” a heavier tone than earlier, and your heart suddenly ache.  
  


Was that it? Did that meant nothing but just a responsibility? A burden, a chore, nothing but a task he must complete because of Lucifer.  
  


“I.. I’m tired, let’s just watch another time,” you said as you walked past him, leaving Mammon on the empty hallway. He didn’t gave it much thought, but as soon as he entered his room he took his DDD to ask if you were okay, but not getting any response he swore under his breathe, _Dammit’, did I said anything wrong!?_ , he thought, throwing his DDD on his bed.  
  


Maybe Asmo was right, you pondered staring at the ceiling. Maybe all it takes is for his human’s attention to go to someone else, maybe just a little nudge, a little more jealousy, then maybe, _just maybe_ , he’d fess up.  
  


The next morning you were cheery, sitting next to Mammon during breakfast and noticing the little things he did, he laughed merrily as he basked in all the attention that you’re giving.  
  


“Can’t get enough of the Great Mammon huh?” he said as he took a bite from his food, a stupid grin on his face as his brothers just sighed.  
  


Mammon was giddy all morning, his grin never leaving his face even after reaching RAD. But then your attention suddenly switched to someone else, to a lesser demon when you entered the classroom. Walking up to them and even sitting closely to them, much to Mammon’s likeness, he quickly went up to you and the demon to the demon you were talking.  
  


“Hey! Move over! I’m going to sit beside MC!” he said as he tried to push the other demon away, “Mammon! Don’t be rude, we we’re talking,” you scolded him like a child, “Sit over there,” you said as you pointed at an empty chair that was three seats away, “Ya can talk even if you’re far away from one another!” he retorted back, his brows furrowing.  
  


With eyes meeting his, in a commanding tone you said, “I said sit there!”  
  


“Wait- wha-“ Mammon’s legs started to walk, he couldn’t control his body, his pact shining as he walked over to the chair, a little surge of power going through his body as he can’t resist. You smiled at him as he was forced to sit down and continued to talk with the demon beside you.  
  


A strong gloomy aura surrounded Mammon that even in the hallway Beel was scared of coming near him, his stomach growling loud seeing Mammon in such a state.  
  


Mammon glared at the demon, muttering curses under his breathe along with his lines of possessiveness.  
  


  
That’s my human.

_  
My human!_

**_Mine!_ **

While his morning was all merrily, his afternoon was ill. The pits of his stomach churning, as if harboring all his negative emotions. _Stupid demon, stupid MC wanting talking to the demon, what does he even have?!_

  
With sharing only one class today, it was easy not to pay any attention to Mammon for the rest of the day, even coming home quickly as you can to avoid him. You fixed yourself in your room, putting on your favorite outfit as well as fixing your hair the way you feel most good at, studying yourself in the mirror you bit your lip, your heart racing and hoping, wishing, that this would work.

  
As if on cue the demon barged into your room, “Hey MC what was tha-“ he stopped the moment you stood up and face him, his face completely in awe on how you look, he glanced away as his cheeks flushed.

  
“Wh-where ya goin’?” he gulped, you past by him as you exited your room. “I’m going out,” you simply said, “With who?” asked as he followed suit to the hallway, “Oh you know, the one I was talking to earlier,” you said, glancing at his face to gauge his reaction. His brows furrowed, the ugly feeling starting to pool again inside him, the need to grab you and make you stay, but he couldn’t find move his body.

  
“You’re not goin’!” he then said a little too loudly, “And why not?!” you retorted back, stopping in the middle of the hallway as you turned around to face him.

  
“Cause’.. cause’ you’re my human!” his voice echoing through the hallway of the House of Lamentation. Levi peeking out from his room to see the commotion, taking out his phone to video everything, “His face is so red ROFL LMAOO” he whispered to his phone.

  
“Yeah yeah, I’m your responsibility, I’ll call when something happens,” you said, “Don’t be stubborn, I said you’re not goin’!” just the thought of you being with someone else irks him, as if something is crawling under his skin, he can’t even stand when his own brothers are too close to you, much less some other demon. 

  
“Then give me a better reason Mammon!” your eyes piercing through his, your heart racing, waiting, _hoping_.

  
Mammon frantically looked everywhere but your eyes, panicking to say some words.

  
“Just say it! Just say that you like me, you coward!” you shouted with your fists balled up, your frustration getting the best of you.

  
“MC called him coward LOLOL this is epic!” Levi snickered, capturing the whole thing on his phone.

  
Maybe it was the tension, or the pits in his stomach churning, or that you called him coward that words spit out of his mouth without thinking.

  
“Alright! I like you, okay?! Ya happy?!” his face and ears turning red, gazing to the side as put his hand on his mouth, your heart leaped hearing his words, your feet running towards at him, seeing you run to him Mammon braced himself for the impact, opening his arms as you jumped to him, catching you with both arms circling around your waist as yours wrap to his neck. Your lips landing onto his, you both smiled like fools into the kiss.

  
Pulling apart Mammon had a toothy grin, his fangs showing, “Ya gotta kiss the Great Mammon! Whaddya’ say?” you rolled your eyes at him, “Took him long enough!” you pouted. Mammon laughed as he leaned in, his nose touching yours but his eyes looking at one side.

  
“Still goin’ out with that demon?” he said in a low tone, “Why you want me to?” you teased. “Course not! You’re only gonna go out with me,” his eyes now looking onto yours, his hands pulling your legs up as he wrapped his around his waist, “Got that?” he said, you giggled as you nodded. 

  
“Oh! Is this snuggle time,” Asmo asked in his cheery voice, reaching out his arms to join you until Mammon turned his back on Asmo. “Go away Asmo! No touchin’! MC’s mine!” he growled as he held you closer, walking away from him and towards your bedroom. Asmo smiled at you as you waved at him with a grin and a thumbs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first OM fic and I’m still testing waters~ Any feedback would be nice, thank you~ ♡
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
